I Could Not Ask For More
by BellaNt
Summary: Domon and Rain start their life together… intro will hopefully leave u guessing! Songfic to Edwin McCain’s I Could Not Ask For More, but its more than a 1shot. R&R and Enjoy!CH2 UP!
1. I Could Not Ask for More The Beginning

(A/N: Hey all! Here is the fic that was a long time in the making. It's a songfic to Edwin McCain's I Could Not Ask For More, but its not just a one shot... more chapters are in the making right now! As always please R&R and most importantly enjoy this crazy little fic! )

The roses were coming along nicely.

Soon, they would reach their full potential, opening up for all the world to see. They would stay in bloom for a short while, their red petals showing the lushness of nature's perfection. How could someone believe that there was so much bad in the world, so much terror and pain, when the simple petal of a rose showed the small perfection of something humans take for granted.

A simple, flowering rose.

_Its hard to believe that the Dark Gundam is finally defeated_ the pretty brunette woman who was working with the roses thought to herself.

_I can't believe that its finally over._

Rain decided to take a break from the work she was doing in her beautiful garden. Besides, it was her off day and she was spending it working yet again. _Domon always thought that I worked too much _she thought to herself in sarcasm, putting her dirtied trowel into her basket. _It seems like he's been gone for so long, when in reality it has only been two weeks._

_I miss him so much._

Rain walked into the house, towing her basket with her. When she reached the garage, she placed it in one of the shelves that Domon had installed in the garage. _I suppose its about time for me to make dinner. I suppose I could just order pizza in. Now that Domon's gone, there isn't really anyone to make food for. _Immediately the young woman chastised herself.

"I can't act like he's never coming back. I know Domon, I know he will come back." She said out loud, her usually soft voice filled with conviction. She stopped where she stood, next to the counter in the kitchen.

The memories flooded back without warning.

The laughter they had shared

The disappointment they had endured together

And the adversity they had overcome.

Yet the one memory that was prevalent was the memory where Domon had assured her for the first time, that she was all he ever wanted.

The day he had told her he loved her.

Overcome with emotion, Rain collapsed down onto her knees, no longer able to hold in the emotions she had been feeling since the day he had left.

Without saying good-bye.

* * *

I Could Not Ask For More

1 year before

After being returned from space on the beautiful horse that belonged to his master, Domon had immediately purposed to the woman he had admitted his love to just hours before.

Of course, she had accepted.

The wedding had been big and beautiful, with hundreds of thousands of roses – white, red, and pink of course- and the spectacular blushing bride.

Domon had been the epitome of uncomfortable, with his suit that he claimed fit too tight and with a tie that he had declared was trying to kill him. Yet the bride had not taken issue with him, because all of this was said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

And when they had come together, both in the Church and in the marital bed, it had been beautiful.

And all rejoiced in the union of the King of Hearts and his Queen.

Yet none had rejoiced more than the King and Queen themselves.

Waking up next to her husband, for the first time, had been quite an experience for Rain. The early morning light had been creeping through the drawn shades, and the soft rain that had begun the night before had clearly not ceased yet. And everything seemed so perfect in the world that Rain was sure if it had been bright and sunny, that she would have heard birds chirping.

Yet, to the new bride, nothing had seemed as perfect as staring into those dark brown eyes after having woken up in her fighter's arms.

He smiled, and whispered softly,

"Good morning, beautiful."

And she felt just that...

Beautiful.

_**Lying here with you**_

_**Listening to the rain**_

_**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face**_

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**_

_**And these are the moments**_

_**I'll remember all my life**_

_**I've found all I've waited for**_

_**And I could not ask for more**_

After that day, life had sunk into a state of normalcy. Domon had continued his training for the next Gundam fight and Rain had taken to volunteering at the hospital on the days she wasn't acting as the brainy half of the champion Gundam team and fixing Burning Gundam. Although she had received no complaints from her husband as to how it worked, Rain was the kind of person who figured a job was never done, no matter how flawless the work seemed to be.

It was on the one month anniversary of their wedding day that Domon had finally tried to rid her of her worst habit.

"Rain, you've been here all day!" The man with raven black haired shouted in exasperation, standing on the ground and leaning on the towering mobile suit that he knew by heart.

He knew all of the knuts and bolts that went into the highly sophisticated metal

He knew all of the wiring, all of the machine's capabilities

And also how deadly it could be.

Yet the only thing he was concerning himself with at the moment was the woman inside the 'cockpit' that, in his opinion, had been in there too long.

"Domon, I'm almost done, I promise. I just want to reroute the central wiring from the CPU into the..." she drifted off into almost a trance, with her eyes on the task at hand and her hands moving deftly over the complex looking equipment.

Domon, not one to be ignored when he had his mind set to it, climbed resolutely to the top of the plank that led to the Gundam's chest where his wife sat rerouting wires and connecting and disconnecting... well Domon wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she seemed exhausted, so he knew that it was time for him to step in.

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Rain, honey, come outside with me."

She sat back and turned her head to look into those eyes that she could never resist.

"Domon, I can't. I really want to finish this tonight..." She faded away when he silently kissed his ways from her temple which had been , as much as she didn't want to admit it, throbbing steadily for the past few hours down to the corner of her upturned lips.

"Honey, please. For me."

Now how could she resist that?

The two walked down, walking along the floor of where the gundam was kept and disappeared outside. As soon as Rain stepped out into the darkening night she saw why her husband had wanted her to come outside.

It was raining.

Domon dragged her out into the rain, despite her protests, and gathered her close.

Here it was only them two, a time when his training and her working hadn't been allowed to get into the way.

Here it was just them, standing outside the Gundam hanger, under the beautiful moon in the pouring rain.

And as moments ticked on, Domon was rewarded with his first real smile from her and then he gathered her close and kissed her while the rain poured all around them.

His entire life, Domon had loved the rain.

_**Looking in your eyes**_

_**Seeing all I need**_

_**Everything you are is everything in me**_

_**These are the moments**_

_**I know heaven must exist**_

_**And these are the moments**_

_**I know all I need is this**_

_**I've found all I've waited for, yeah**_

_**And I could not ask for more**_

(A/N: Finite! Please review and let me know what you thought about it!

please, feel free to email me at as well. PS- This is NOT a one-shot.. more to come )


	2. The Reminiscing

**(A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to get it out, but… well just read my profile. This one is a little less abstract than the other and I'm trying to work in some more character interactions. Also, in case it's confusing…they've been married one year and he's been gone for three months. So, that leaves 9 months of married life together. Okay, just clarifying because I managed to even confuse myself on that one. So bear with me here. Enjoy!)**

**CHAPTER TWO- REMINISCING **

The young woman pulled herself up from the ground, her cerulean eyes having cried the last of the tears that she would allow.

_I'm strong._

_I'll be okay._

She walked slowly back out to her garden, her appetite gone with the memories that had flooded her.

As she walked down the path that ran through the yard of the house that Domon and Rain had shared, she began to think about the house that she now shared with only herself.

The two story redbrick had struck a chord in her subconscious the second she had seen it.

This had been the house of her dreams, the house that she wanted.

It sat near the city, yet far enough away for the couple to get the privacy that they were learning to value. There had been overgrown gardens on both sides of the front yard, with a narrow stone path leading up to the front door.

Domon had at first seemed doubtful as to her choice in houses. "Rain, it's over grown and look at the condition of the front porch. I'm not sure about this one."

The determined brunette turned to her husband of just a few weeks and had stated clearly, "Domon, for all I care you can walk in and out the back door and hop the fence so that you don't need to see the front of the house at all. This is the house." Of course this declaration was followed by the best pair of puppy-dog eyes this side of the galaxy and of course the King of Hearts had had no choice but to give in.

It had taken Rain the better half of the year the two had spent in the house to fix up the garden, but now it was full of flowers and life.

The small mockingbirds had been in the bird bath, enjoying the crispness of the morning and the flowers were all in bloom, the week of the year when all of them were showing their magnificence.

Rain loved spring.

It showed the life that was the potential of each and every seed that was planted.

She had been raised with the belief that every person had some sort of good in them, no matter how horrible they appeared on the outside.

She had been able to relate this philosophy to almost every event in her life.

That no matter how horrible something seemed on the outside, there was some good- maybe in the present, or maybe in the future- that would come out of it.

That's why she knew that Domon leaving had some good in it.

And in her heart she hoped that the good was that he was coming back.

Exhausted, the woman went back into the house, and wearily went to sleep.

Domon was coming back.

_Domon is coming back_

_Domon is coming ba…_

And she drifted off to sleep.

The sun's rays made it through the curtains, shining into the closed eyes of the woman in bed. She didn't want to wake up, it had been such a hard night last night, and all she wanted to do was sink into the peaceful oblivion that came with sleep. In dreams, they were together, never more than a foot apart, always laughing in love.

In dreams he was still there.

Because her thoughts had taken a turn to the worst, Rain awoke from the bed, pushing her hands through the sleeves of the soft pink robe. Walking into the bathroom, she began her morning ritual of washing her face, then taking a shower, then heading into the kitchen for coffee. The log cabin was set in the middle of the woods, which had given Domon the perfect place to train without the interruptions he loathed. Even though the cabin was set far aside from the hangar where Burning Gundam was kept and from the hospital where Rain volunteered, the drive only took about 30 minutes and wasn't a problem. Now, the cabin seemed lonely.

His scent was beginning to fade, even though it had only been three months.

After she took a seat with her coffee, Rain sat and pondered what had happened.

Why had he left?

* * *

6 months before

The day had been long and tiring. First, there had been the Gundam hanger and the hustle and bustle that was present on a day to day basis.

Aquino (A/N: Don't quote me on that, guys… I'm not 100 percent sure if that's her name), the woman who had briefly been hired while Rain had quit during the last Gundam fight, was now her primary assistant and together the two women were trying to keep Burning Gundam up to par with the other Gundams.

"Most people think that the hardest part of the Gundam fight is the year of the battles," the brunette woman muttered to herself while she was crouched in the Gundam cockpit, up to her elbows in wiring, "but it is really the years in between. Every year there are new modifications that are allowed by the World Gundam Federation, so it's the mechanic's jobs to make sure that their Gundam stays up-to-date." The mumbling continued, and by the time that she was satisfied with her work, it was time to be at the hospital.

Grabbing her coat on the run, she yelled to Aquino, "Make sure that no one messes with is, I'm not quite done yet!"

It was a thoroughly exhausting day.

As she reached the house, she saw that the lights were on. _Hmm, that's unusual. Usually Domon is still out at this time. _She checked her watch just to be sure and noticed that it was only 5. Usually his training kept him out past 6.

The nights at the Kasshu residence had settled into a sort of routine, with Rain usually getting home before Domon. The pretty doctor would then proceed to make dinner if she felt up to it, or she would wait for Domon to get home. If she did wait for him, they would make dinner together - sort of a tag team. However, Rain usually found herself doing most of the work. Yet, she didn't complain, because she knew if her husband tried his inept hand at cooking, more would get destroyed then would get done.

It was the thought that counted.

That day, Rain had opted for the carry out diner across the street from the hospital. She walked in and shuffled the bags and placed them in the foyer on the small table put there. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed that Domon had turned on the lights all over the house.

_How peculiar. _

After she put the carry out on the table, she headed into the large living room looking for her husband. She found him in the office, sitting in front of the desk, looking into the now blurred communication screen. He was lost in a train of thought and Rain opted to not disturb him. When Domon was thinking that hard, it was a monumental occasion.

Chuckling to herself the doctor started to close the door slowly when she heard the quiet, "Wait" from inside the room.

She opened the door again and saw that Domon had awoken from his reverie and now his chocolate eyes were focused directly on her, his gaze somber.

Seeing how solemn his eyes were, she immediately became worried.

"What's wrong Domon? "She asked, moving into the room to stand in front of her husband with her hand on his shoulder.

His hands snaked out to gather around her waist and draw her closer. He stood up and gathered her close, putting his head on top of hers. "Nothing koishii," he mumbled staring out into the space behind her.

_Do I really need to tell her?_ he thought to himself. _Is it something I want to bother her about? Maybe I can handle this on my own. She's been put through so much lately, with the wedding and the long hours and the hurt from her dad dying is still fresh in her mind as well. _

_No, I'll just wait. I'll figure something out._

Trying to push the problems out of his head, he bent his head to nibble on her neck.

Upon feeling her shudder of pleasure, the bad thoughts were completely gone, as he scooped his wife up and carried her off to bed.

**(A/N: Finite!**

**So what's the thing that made him leave? Well good question, one I have yet to figure out myself. If you have any ideas, those would be GREATLYenjoyed :)Sorry for the unsatisfying chapter, but hopefully this gave a little insight into the Kasshu's daily routine.**

**Next chapter, I'll try to get more of Domon's emotions in because so far, it's predominantly Rain. It'll also hopefully be alot longer, I don't usually make my chapters this short.As always reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jep, Sean, Duolover12, Jen23, Erica6060, Cuz I Can, and SporkGoddess for reviewing)**


End file.
